Bienvenida al paraíso
by vagolina
Summary: Rose desea escapar de la realidad de una guerra que no quiere pelear. Una noche su sueño se vuelve realidad, literalmente. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

-La idea de la historia vino a mi mente después de leer Narnia: La última batalla, donde no existe un único cielo y siempre hay lugar para la redención.

Obviamente también me basé en mis propias creencias.-

Bienvenida al paraíso

En la soledad que le brindaba la noche, Rose no podía dejar de pensar en todo aquello que le dolía: lo que su padre le había dicho, lo que su madre no decía, lo que su hermano sabía, y se dio cuenta de que gran parte de su vida la había pasado en las tinieblas. Siempre había sido la princesa de papá, la muñeca de mamá y la nieta perfecta de sus abuelos. Tenía el temperamento de su padre, pero rara vez salía a flote, puesto que primero iban los modales, como bien le había enseñado su madre. ¿A que le había llevado esto? Se había vuelto completamente dependiente de las decisiones de otros y ahora no sabía lo que realmente le convenía. Todos sus años en el colegio no le habían servido de nada. Los premios y trofeos no eran válidos en el mundo real. Aquí donde el miedo corroía por las venas de los más valientes y la ambición corrompía las almas de los más leales.

Albus se había pasado al otro bando hacía ya dos años y había sido el responsable del apresamiento de la mitad de su familia. Ahora, plenamente consciente de su deber como mediadora de los dos bandos, no podía sucumbir ante la desesperación. Su familia la necesitaba, necesitaban que siguiera siendo la espía, confiaban en ella para esa tarea. Era imprescindible puesto que Albus no confiaba en nadie más. Ya de por sí tenía sospechas de su familia y creía que la única razón por la cual no iniciaban la rebelión era porque él estaba en medio de esto. Por esa razón, Rose debía seguir sin importar el costo.

Aquella noche, Rose no lloró como en otras ocasiones. Aquella noche Rose sabía su deber y sabía que pronto terminaría. Apagó las luces y sacó el libro que guardaba bajo su almohada. No sabía cómo pero se había vuelto un hábito y se alegraba de que aquella amable señora hubiera tocado la puerta de su casa esa vez.

Con un lumos, iluminó la habitación al tiempo que abría la página donde tenía el separador, y de inmediato se sumergió en la lectura de la vida de Job y sus muchas tribulaciones. Rose no podía entenderlo pero tampoco podía negar que todo eso tenía una cierta similitud con su propia vida. Pero, ¿cómo podía confiar y tener fe después de todo lo que había pasado? La verdad es que Rose ya había perdido toda esperanza de salir libre de esta y que lo único que hacía era obedecer órdenes sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¡Vaya! Ya era bastante que le dejaran a su criterio la mejor forma de proceder. Pero cierto era que sólo lo hacían porque sabían que ella conocía a Albus mejor que nadie. Jamás permitiría que alguien le comandara sobre la mejor forma de tratar a su primo. Albus. ¿Acaso él era sólo el arma? ¿Todo esto pasaba por una razón, por algo que tenía que cumplirse? Rose cerró el libro y decidió que seguiría con eso en la mañana. Apagó la luz de su varita y perezosamente la dejó en la mesita de noche. Ya era tarde y tenía que dormir si quería llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Tal vez tuviera que salir de la ciudad e incluso del país si le tocaba cubrir lo de la guerrilla que había en España. Pero eso sería mañana. Rose miró a través de la ventana abierta de su recámara y silenciosamente dijo una plegaria al cielo. Sabía que Dios la escucharía pero eso no significaba que obrara de alguna forma. Él sabe lo que es mejor para nosotros- se dijo. Cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a la luz. Minutos después el reloj dio las doce campanadas y el mismo se quedó sumido en el más profundo silencio.

Rose se sumergió en un sueño profundo en el cual vio flores, mariposas y árboles de todos los tamaños. Todo era verde y se escuchaba una cascada cerca de ahí. No sabía dónde estaba pero de pronto vio un rostro familiar a unos 50 metros de ahí. Al acercarse un poco, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su tío Fred, a quien sólo había visto en fotografías. Él solo le sonrió con cariño y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

-¿Sabes que tienes exactamente los rasgos más distintivos de tus padres? Lástima que ya no esté vivo, esa apuesta se la gané a George- le dijo Fred al tiempo que la miraba detenidamente como si fuera una exótica flor recién descubierta.

-La familia me habló mucho de ti. Siempre quise conocerte.

-Pues ahora lo has hecho. Aunque me temo que no será como lo esperabas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Es el mejor sueño que he tenido en años. Un descanso de mis pesadillas.

-Un descanso eterno que puede ponerse un poco aburrido, me temo.- le dijo George sonriendo con tristeza.

Rose no entendía nada de lo que su tío le decía y repentinamente deseó que no hubiese ningún sonido. Que pudiera disfrutar de la hermosa vista sin tener que hablar ni pensar. Sin embargo, tenía que preguntar.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor? Sigo sin entender.

-Oh Rose. Tu deseo se cumplió. Ya no tienes que volver a la guerra, al sufrimiento. Ahora puedes ser feliz, no tendrás nada de qué preocuparte y ni siquiera extrañaras a tu familia porque ya sabes que tarde o temprano ellos llegaran a ti de una forma u otra y todo irá bien. Este es el verdadero comienzo.

Rose no podía dejar de reír a pesar de saber que la situación no tenía nada de cómica. Su tío estaba serio aunque le sonreía de forma alentadora. Sus ojos, no obstante, expresaban otra cosa. Tristeza y nostalgia. La clase de sentimientos que experimentas cuando las cosas no van bien, pero sabes que se pondrán peor y prefieres el dolor presente y conocido al futuro incierto.

Su tío le notificaba eso y a la vez le pedía que lo entendiera y aceptara el cambio. Rose aún no captaba cual era exactamente

-Está bien, sí. Admito que deseo eso en lo más profundo de mi alma pero eso no significa que me parezca bien huir del problema y dejar que mi familia se las ingenie. ¿Y cómo sabes que ellos me encontraran? Ni siquiera yo sé donde estoy.

-Rose, me equivoqué al decir que te parecías a tus padres. Creí que serias más rápida que tu madre para resolver enigmas y me ahorrarías la vergüenza de decírtelo-. Le dijo su tío esta vez con una autentica sonrisa traviesa como la de su gemelo.

Rose miró alrededor no queriendo ser derrotada ante su madre que ni siquiera estaba presente. El lugar se le hacía familiar a pesar de estar segura de nunca haber estado ahí.

Lentamente, recordando el primer pasaje de la biblia que había leído con una emoción burbujeante en toda su vida, una idea se formó en su mente. Era extraño pensar en eso pero tampoco podía descartarlo. Miro a su tío a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Acaso es una especie de edén? ¿Aquel a donde van a reposar todas las almas?

-El mismo. Y antes de que me preguntes como estas aquí quiero que recuerdes la plegaria que le hiciste a Dios antes de quedarte dormida.

Rose recordó sin ningún esfuerzo. Veía a las estrellas mientras con toda su alma le pedía a dios que su trabajo terminara. Que ya no la necesitaran para las mentiras, los chantajes y la confabulación. Aun más secretamente deseó poder cerrar los ojos y no despertar nunca.

De vuelta al presente, Rose no podía creerlo. Sentía muchas cosas pero una de ellas era más fuerte que otra. Agradecimiento. No quería ni podía, y la verdad, tampoco le importaba pensar en las consecuencias ahora. Quería disfrutar este momento. Ni siquiera pensaba en el paso del tiempo, nunca advertido en la eternidad. No necesitó pensar ni decir más porque su tío solo la miró sonriente y le dijo:

-Bienvenida al paraíso.


End file.
